Complicated
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Sully discusses her confusing feelings for a certain blue haired archer with Robin. Sully/Virion


Beads of sweat dripped down Sully's face as she relentlessly assaulted the practice dummy in front of her. Each swing of her sword held the force of her current frustrations, and each hit threatened to shatter the dummy into a million pieces. She closed her eyes and visualized the man causing her problems. His stupid, perfect blue hair. His impossibly handsome face. The arrogant way he carried himself. It all pissed her off, because no matter how hard she tried to deny it, that idiot man had made her fall for him.

With one last frustrated yell, Sully brought her sword down hard on the poor dummy's head and ended up splitting the entire dummy in two. She panted heavily as she watched the dummy fall to the ground. She sheathed her sword and let out a frustrated sigh, for her frustrations had not subsided. She began to move to the next unfortunate dummy on the training field.

"You should really stop destroying all of the practice dummies, Sully. We really can't afford to replace them right now."

Sully turned toward the voice and saw Robin standing at the edge of the field, a concerned look on her face. Sully snorted and redrew her sword and pointed it at Robin.

"Fine. Then you fight me." she said angrily, narrowing her eyes at the purple-haired tactician.

"There are other ways to deal with your problems. I'll listen if you need to talk." Robin said, not fazed in the slightest at having a weapon trained on her. Sully glared at her. She hated how Robin could just tell how other people were feeling. Sully did not like sharing her feelings with others, especially these confusing ones she was feeling now. However, the tactician did seem genuinely concerned, so maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing to get some advice.

"Alright. I could use a breather anyway." Sully said, sheathing her sword once more. She followed Robin to some storage boxes that were sitting nearby and they sat down.

"So," Robin said, smiling at Sully, "what could be bugging you so much to make you destroy half of our training dummies?"

"Well," Sully began, shifting uncomfortably in her seat, "There's this...guy...and I can't stop thinking about him and it pisses me off." She felt stupid, and winced as she waited for Robin to laugh at her. But the laughter never came. Instead, Robin just nodded.

"I see. Are these romantic feelings?" she asked. Sully groaned and felt her face flush. This was incredibly embarrassing.

"I...guess? I've never felt this way before. It's complicated. I'm not sure what to do." she said, rubbing her hand on the back of her neck awkwardly.

"Have you considered just talking to this guy about it?" Robin asked.

"Hell no. See, this guy flirts with every woman in camp, not just me. I can't even tell if it's genuine or not, or if he's just fucking with me." Sully said, her hands clenching into fists, "I feel stupid. There are plenty of pretty women in this camp, why the hell would he ever have genuine feelings for me?"

Robin listened quietly, and she smiled when Sully finished her rant. The cavalier winced and prepared to be laughed at again, but Robin only let out an amused chuckle.

"Sully, I think that Virion," Sully winced at the name drop; she figured that Robin of all people would have been able to guess who she was talking about, but it was still embarrassing, "really has genuine feelings for you. In fact, I haven't noticed him flirting with anyone but you in quite some time." Sully raised a doubtful eyebrow at her, not convinced in the slightest.

"I know for a fact that he hasn't flirted with myself, Sumia, or Cordelia in the recent past," Robin continued, "They both expressed their relief about it to me. And if he is still flirting with you, then I think he finally found someone that he wants to commit to."

Sully stiffened; she did not know how to process this information. Virion usually spent a good portion of every day spouting flowery nonsense at Sully, while she responded with sarcasm and threats. It had soon become routine for her, and, to her frustration, she had come to enjoy their daily banter. And despite his appearances, he was an impressive warrior. They had teamed up on the battlefield a few times, and Sully was always amazed at the deadly accuracy of his bow, and at the force behind every arrow that hit its mark; and it was rare that they didn't hit their mark. Sully had slowly grown to respect him, and that respect had grown into whatever weird attraction that she was feeling now.

"So what, should I say something to him? Spout some of his nauseating, flowery bullshit back at him? Ugh, just the thought of it makes me sick." Sully said, a disgusted look crossing her face.

Robin laughed. "I think you'll find your own way to tell him. I'm sure it'll be amusing when you do. He probably won't expect you to make any sort of move on him."

Sully thought about that, and a grin slowly spread across her face. He was always so boisterous and confident, and Sully would definitely want to see the look on his face if she were to turn his own act against him.

"Hey Robin, that's a damn good idea. I'll come up with my own plan to pull it off. I make that bastard speechless for once in his life." Sully said as she stood up, "Thanks for your help Robin, I owe you a drink or two sometime." With a wave over her shoulder, Sully walked off to formulate a plan of attack.

"You're welcome Sully. Good luck." Robin said, chuckling as she watched Sully leave. _'Things are about to get interesting around here,'_ she thought.


End file.
